Sekoci
by Ryuzaki1314
Summary: Sebuah plot yang mengangkat tema psikiatrik tentang seorang bocah yang menderita skizofrenia dan seorang psikiater yang menyukai tantangan. SehunxKai HunKai-
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sekoci yang Hilang**

 **Author : Dirty Noble's Master**

 **Pairing : SehunxKai — etc.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tidak ada lainnya yang harus diklaim kecuali plot cerita yang akan membuatmu sakit kepala.**

 **.**

Namaku Sehun, berusia 30 tahun ini.

Aku memang bekerja sebagai seorang psikiater, namun siapa sangka sebenarnya akulah yang membutuhkan bantuan psikiatrik disini.

Hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali— bahkan aku belum sempat untuk membasuh wajahku, salah satu rekanku di kepolisian menelepon. Dia bilang butuh bantuan menginterogasi tersangka. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai masalah penyelidikan seperti ini, apalagi orang yang akan kukorek informasinya adalah seorang bocah berumur tujuh belas tahun yang menggorok leher kakaknya sendiri.

Memang 'pasien-pasien' yang direkomendasikan Joonmyun—orang sialan yang menelepon di pagi buta, rata-rata atau dapat dikatakan bahwa seluruhnya adalah seseorang yang berurusan dengan kejahatan dan mempunyai sedikit 'gangguan' tentu saja.

Orang normal tak membutuhkan psikiater, kan?

Jadi ya begitulah, hampir setiap harinya aku harus berurusan dengan manusia yang sedikit bergeser dan perlu diluruskan. Kalau masalah yang sudah hilang kewarasan, itu sudah di tangan dokter sakit jiwa. Lain lagi urusannya dengan psikiater.

Bukannya membenci pekerjaanku, aku sangat menyukainya malah. Menurutku seorang manusia itu adalah seperti sebuah labirin. Lain orangnya, lain pula bentuk labirinnya, dan lain pula untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar dari sana. Dan aku adalah tipe orang yang menyukai tantangan, apapun akan kuusahakan untuk masuk ke dalam labirin dan keluar dengan selamat dan membawa hasil.

Tepat pukul sepuluh, aku sudah berada dalam sebuah kantor dimana banyak orang-orang sibuk dengan laptop, berkas, panggilan telepon, dan aku juga mendapati ada sekumpulan preman yang sedang disidang.

Jonnmyun berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum lebarnya, seperti biasa. Mood-nya memang kelihatan selalu baik, atau juga karena dirinya pandai menyembunyikan kegelisahan. Tapi tidak denganku, aku tahu ada yang salah dengan sorot matanya yang tidak tenang.

"Kantor polisi setiap hari memang sesibuk ini ya?" aku berusaha mencairkan suasana. Joonmyun terkekeh sengau pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Parah," aku menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Belum pernah ada kasus seperti ini, setidaknya tidak pernah semenjak karirku,"

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya,"

Joonmyun mengangguk dan sorot matanya berubah sedikit cerah. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa anak itu seorang alter-ego,"

Aku menaikkan alis tanda tertarik, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi kupikir alter-ego tidak sampai membunuh, kau tahu—"

"Skizofrenia. Bisa dibilang alter-ego parah,"

Joonmyun mengedikkan bahu dan berkata 'aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu' lewat gerak badannya. Aku mengikutinya berjalan di sebuah lorong yang tak terlalu panjang dan mendapati sebuah pintu dengan plang: Interrogate Room. Aku yakin bocah sinting itu ada di dalamnya.

"Semua orang dibuat bingung dengan kata-katanya. Terlalu berbelit-belit dan kata-katanya selalu berubah. Dia bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri tapi lima menit kemudian dia bersikap seolah ketakutan dengan badan yang gemetar." Terang Joonmyun.

Aku memang belum pernah mendapat klien dengan kejahatan parah dengan umur yang masih remaja. Terang saja aku sangat bersemangat, aku sangat penasaran, kau tahu? Tapi aku hanya diam dan berusaha menekan seringaiku menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Saat pintu dibuka yang terlihat adalah seorang bocah, laki-laki, rambutnya acak-acakan dengan baju tahanan yang sudah kumal. Ia tengah memeluk kaki di atas kursinya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil terkesan ringkih, aku sempat terlena dan mengabaikan fakta anak ini telah menggorok leher kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Hey," aku menarik sebuah kursi di hadapannya. Walaupun kami terpisah dengan keberadaan meja besi, aku masih dapat melihat luka sayatan cukup panjang pada kakinya.

Bocah itu tidak bergeming, aku sempat mengira bocah ini tidur kalau tidak melihat pergerakan kecilnya yang menggaruk sebelah lengannya.

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan yang aku pikir tidak akan dijawab olehnya itu ternyata berhasil mendapat atensinya. Ia melongokkan sedikit kepalanya dan matanya tepat menghujam di irisku. Pandangan yang menurut ekspektasiku adalah tatapan membunuh rupanya tak lain dari tatapan seorang bocah pada umumnya.

"Jongin," Suaranya sengau tertahan pada kakinya. "Orang-orang tidak berhenti menanyaiku bergantian sejak tiga hari yang lalu. A—aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku ingin mengunjungi kakakku. Aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku tidak membunuh.. Aku tidak membunuh.." hingga ia berakhir dengan isakan.

"Aku percaya padamu," aku berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaikku. Hanya saja aku sebenarnya jarang tersenyum, jadi aku tidak peduli tanggapan bocah ini dengan ekspresi anehku.

"Kau percaya?" bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya secara penuh dan sekarang terlihat jelas matanya yang membengkak karena terlalu sering menangis.

"Aku percaya. Oh, namaku Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung,"

"S—Sehun hyung?"

"Seperti itu. " aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusak rambutnya. Yang semula kukira sekasar anak jalanan itu rupanya malah terasa seperti anak yang dirawat penuh oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Jongin menurunkan kakinya dan kuhargai usahanya untuk tidak gugup. Ia memilin-milin ujung baju tahanan berwarna jingganya.

"Aku disini untuk membantumu,"

Jongin mengangguk lesu, perlahan dan hanya dua kali. "Orang-orang tadi juga berkata seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya mereka membentakku dan bilang aku gila—"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu gila,"

Jongin terkesiap dengan kalimatku yang memotongnya, namun sedetik kemudian bahunya kembali merosot tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya padaku. Tapi aku bukanlah Oh Sehun kalau tidak bisa mendapat atensi penuh dari para klienku. Aku berusaha membantu mereka, sebalikya sudah seharusnya mereka bersikap kooperatif denganku. Terlepas dari suka atau tidaknya mereka kepadaku.

"Kau pasti akan menganggapku gila, hyung—"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku lapar, tapi kata 'dia' kalian menaruh racun pada makanan dan minumanku."

"Dia?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau tahu, hyung? Aku sebenarnya buta!"

Tatapan mataku pada iris kecoklatan Jongin makin intens. Aku mengernyitkan dahi karena yang kudapati adalah sorot mata yang hidup. Seperti orang normal kebanyakan. Mata itu tidak mati seperti yang dikatakannya. "Buta?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dan penh antusias. "Aku menyebutnya 'visi'. 'Visi' membantuku untuk melihat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya padamu— Tapi aku buta, hyung. Tapi aku bisa melihat,"

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap santai. Anak ini sepertinya memang butuh pertolongan, dan kelak ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya oleh nyawa kakaknya. Aku tahu, dengan sekali lihat. Memang Jongin-lah yang menggorok leher kakaknya. Hanya saja, waktunya akan datang ketika ia sudah siap untuk membuka itu semua.

"Kata 'visi', kau berulangtahun hari ini, hyung?"

.

.

A/N

Muehehe..

FF baru bertemakan psikologi atau apalah itu. Saya janji ff ini nggak akan digantung lagi kaya ff yang itu tu— HAHAHA -_-

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Sekoci yang Hilang**

 **Author : Dirty Noble's Master**

 **Pairing : SehunxKai — etc.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tidak ada lainnya yang harus diklaim kecuali plot cerita yang akan membuatmu sakit kepala.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulai hari ini aku akan datang secara rutin setiap harinya. Tentu saja dengan tujuan untuk keperluan informasi yang dibutuhkan kepolisian.

Entah bagaimana media mencium kasus ini dan mulai diperbincangkan di internet dan mulai merambat ke televisi. Itu tidak bagus, tentu saja. Ada pihak yang pro dan kontra tentu saja. Tentu saja lebih banyak pihak yang kontra dengan keadaan tersangka. Mereka bilang si anak 'A' —julukan yang diberikan pers— sudah cukup umur untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

Hanya saja masyarakat tetaplah menjadi masyarakat. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana proses penyidikan yang sebenarnya. Tidak segampang di film-film yang ditayangkan oleh saluran tv-mu.

Harus sesuai prosedur, terkondisi.

"Anak itu mogok makan lagi. Dia bersikeras kami meletakkan racun," kata Joonmyun. "Dan juga ia terus menerus menyebutkan tentang visi dan bayangan atau entahlah apa itu." Aku mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau aku akan menyuruhnya makan.

Joonmyun berlalu meninggalkanku dan Jongin di ruang interogasi, seperti kemarin. Bedanya, hari ini aku melihat borgol yang melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya. Keadaan lainnya tak banyak berubah, ia masih sering menangis dan matanya bengkak.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang," aku meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan pada meja besi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku membelikanmu sesuatu, Jongin,"

Pandangan matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan walaupun dirinya masih tak bergeming dan tetap memandangi kaki-kaki telanjangnya.

"Kenapa aku diborgol?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Tunggu sebentar," aku keluar dari ruang interogasi menuju ke salah seorang yang kudapati memegang kunci borgol Jongin. Setelah meyakinkannya bahwa tidak aka nada yang terjadi, akhirnya sipir itu mengizinkanku membuka borgolnya.

Jongin melirikku melalui kaca pembatas ruangan penuh minat. Lalu aku kembali padanya untuk membukakan besi yang menjerat tangannya.

Jongin bergumam terimakasih dan aku mengusak kepalanya sebagai balasan. "Tidak enak melihatmu seperti itu." Aku merogoh kantong dan menyerahkan sebatang coklat yang kubeli dalam perjalanan kesini. "Untukmu,"

"Coklat…" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu untuk menerima coklatku. "Kris hyung sering membelikanku coklat."

Kris itu adalah kakak Jongin, statusnya korban meninggal sekarang. Menurut profil yang kudapat, tubuh Kris bahkan dua kali lebih besar dari Jongin. Aku makin penasaran bagaimana bocah ini melakukan semuanya. Kalau bukan karena kecerobohan kecilnya, mungkin dia tidak akan tinggal disini sekarang.

"Tapi kau harus makan terlebih dahulu."

Jongin menggeleng ragu dan menggenggam erat coklatnya. See? Dia seperti bocah SMP sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada racunnya, hyung,"

"Tidak, Jongin," aku mengambil sesuap dari makanannya dan memakannya sendiri. "Lihat? Tidak ada racunnya."

Jongin menatapku dan menggigit bibirnya. Singkat kata, kami berakhir dengan aku yang menyuapi bocah ini dalam hening. Aku harus sabar, tapi mulutku sudah gatal sejujurnya.

"Apakah kakakmu orang baik?"

Jongin menegang di tempatnya, "Ya. Dia selalu menuruti keinginanku dan sering mengajakku jalan-jalan,"

"Jongin menyayanginya?" Bocah itu mengangguk kecil.

"Apa Kris punya musuh?"

"Kakak tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Tapi aku tahu pekerjaannya kotor. Banyak orang membencinya,"

Orang-orang di luar ruangan bersorak dengan respon Jongin. Informasi baru.

"Jongin, dengar. Aku disini akan membantumu… Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kita lakukan perlahan, okay?"

"Ya, hyung."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena setelahnya Jongin bereaksi seolah-olah tercekik. Ia jatuh dari kursinya dan menggelepar. Tangannya berusaha menggapai apa yang bisa dipegangnya. Aku bangun secara refleks menopang tubuhnya, tangannya mencengkeram erat kemejaku dan matanya melotot dan ia menangis.

"T—tolong. Ada ra—cun. Makanannya."

 **.**

 **.**

Faktanya adalah, bukan racun yang terdapat pada makanan pagi Jongin. Itu hanyalah alprazolam dosis rendah untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Tadi dirinya ngotot bilang bahwa 'visi' memberitahunya makanan itu beracun. Besok aku akan datang lagi untuk memastikan satu hal, apakah Jongin benar-benar mengidap skizofrenia seperti dugaanku?

Tiga hari berlalu dan aku tidak sempat pergi untuk menemuinya. Sebagai profesionalitas, aku tentu tidak dapat hanya terpaku pada satu kasus dan mengabaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaanku yang lainnya.

Hari ini aku datang dengan membawakan selembar baju kaos milik adikku yang masih layak pakai untuk Jongin. Sebenarnya kaos ini masih baru, tapi karena adikku sedang studi di Indonesia sekarang, mungkin tak sempat terbawa olehnya.

Berita yang kudapat ketika datang ke kantor kepolisian adalah percobaan bunuh diri bocah itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghela nafas di depan Joonmyun.

"Waktumu tidak banyak, Sehun. Media sudah tahu dan itu buruk jika kasus ini terlalu lama," Joonmyun memperingatkanku.

"Ya. Tapi tentu saja yang kita hadapi masih termasuk anak di bawah usia legal, apalagi Jongin menunjukkan tanda-tanda traumatic paska 'kecelakaan'. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apa-apa untuk sekarang,"

Joonmyun mengangguk dan aku kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Aku mendapati Jongin duduk dengan menggulung tubuhnya dan bersandar di tembok yang dingin. Tubuhnya mengejut ketika mendengarku membuka pintu ruangannya. Ia menengadahkan kepala dan sinar itu tampak lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

"Kemana saja?" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku banyak urusan. Nah, ganti bajumu." Aku menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kaos itu padanya. Dia menerimanya dengan senang hati, bahkan langsung membuka baju tahanannya detik itu juga.

Saat ia selesai, aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya kirinya yang terbalut perban dan ia memekik. "A—aduh,"

"Apakah ini sakit?" Jongin mengangguk. "Dengan apa kau mengirisnya?"

"K—kaca yang kupecahkan di kamar mandi," cicitnya.

Aku mengesah dan menunjukkan raut simpati. Belum sempat aku bertanya lagi, ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "H —hyung tolong aku,"

"Aku selalu berusaha menolongmu,"

"B—bukan aku. Jongsun memaksaku untuk melakukannya," ia berkata lirih dan melirik seorang sipir yang berjaga di depan selnya. Aku member kode lewat mata untuk menyuruh petugas itu pergi.

"Siapa itu Jongsun?"

"Dia saudara kembarku," Jongin menatapku takut-takut.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" aku menarik kakinya untuk diluruskan dan secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk rileks.

"Orang baik harusnya berada di surga…"

Ah, satu benang merah. "Apa dia juga mengatakan Kris orang baik?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali lalu menunduk.

"Dimana Jongsun sekarang, Jongina?"

Lalu yang kulihat adalah Jongin gemetaran dan kembali memeluk kakinya. "Dia ada dimana-mana. Bahkan dia menyusulku kesini. Hyung, tolong aku!" Jongin mencengkeram bagian depan bajuku dengan kedua tangannya, ia selalu melakukan itu ketika gelisah maupun ketakutan.

Aku mengambil tangannya dan melepaskannya dari bajuku, "Aku akan menolongmu,"

"Janji?"

"Pastinya."

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang kuduga, Joonmyun menolak mentah-mentah usulku. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga keberatan. Tapi banyak pekerjaan yang tak bisa kutinggal.

Jadi aku meminta Joonmyun agar aku bisa membawa Jongin ke rumahku.

"Hyung, kondisinya tidak kondusif. Kalian bahkan berkali-kali kelepasan membiarkannya bunuh diri. Keadaan sel seperti itu akan makin merusak—"

"Tapi dia tidak mati, kan? Dan kami tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Alisku menukik tajam. Kesal setengah mati dengan kepala polisi ini, masalahnya, jika Jongin benar-benar mati maka kasus ini akan gagal.

"Atau nanti kami bisa menghubungi rumah sakit mental,"

"Rumah sakit mental? Sialan. Jongin tidak gila,"

"Kita akan tahu hasilnya nanti kan? Lagipula kemananan disana bagus, dia tak akan dengan mudah menyakiti dirinya. Dan aku tidak mau ambil resiko dengan keselamatanmu,"

Setidaknya aku sedikit terharu dengan perhatiannya, tapi masalahnya jika Jongin mati disini, kasus ini dianggap gagal. Dan kepolisian akan mendapat corengan pada wajahnya. Tapi jika Jongin benar-benar akan dikirim ke rumah sakit mental, itu artinya kegagalan bagi karirku.

"Aku mempertaruhkan karirku disini." Aku maju selangkah dan menggebrak meja di depannya. Joonmyun terkejut dengan reaksiku, tapi aku lebih terkejut.

Joonmyun mengesah dengan terpaksa, "Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membahayakan nyawamu. Aku akan mengirim orang untuk berjaga dua puluh empat jam di kediamanmu,"

Mulutku sudah terbuka untuk melayangkan protes namun Joonmyun menyela, "Di luar rumahmu. Okay? Kami hanya mengamati dari jauh. Jika ada yang tidak beres, kau cukup keluar dari pintu rumahmu dan kami akan mengamankan situasinya. Tidak ada bantahan lagi."

Sejujurnya aku sendiri cukup terkejut dengan responku terhadap kasus ini. Aku jadi ragu apakah benar ini demi karirku sendiri?

Apakah ini untuk Jongin?

.

.

A/N

What the hell is this sh*t HAHAHA

Saya tahu kalau update-an ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan para pembaca sekalian. Saya sudah memikirkan idenya dari awal saya nulis chapter satu kemarin. Tapi karena masalah-masalah tertentu idenya menguap begitu saja untuk menulis bagian ChanBaek (yuhu spoiler).

Saya sengaja memakai sudut pandang orang pertama karena lebih mudah untuk dijelaskan, apalagi dengan tema (lumayan) berat seperti ini. Saya ingin… Membuat pembaca berada dalam posisi Sehun dan mencoba berpikir, apakah yang akan saya lakukan setelah ini, ya begitu (?)

Ps. Untuk yang menyebutkan kdrama kemarin, wah saya belum pernah menonton… Malahan ide saya ini muncul ketika membaca creepypasta, dan idenya saya ambil dari situ. Nggak sama kok, plotnya beda.

Terimakasih untuk review kalian kemarin. Bagaimana untuk chapter ini?


End file.
